What Happened to JR Ewing
by lacinda
Summary: What happened after the Last Episode of Dallas Crossover Touched by an Angel
1. Chapter 1

Title: What Happened to JR Ewing

Summary: After the Last Episode of Dallas. Crossover: Touched by an Angel

Warning: Spoilers Everything, Crossover

Disclaimer: I do not own Dallas no am I making a profit.

Authors Notes: This is just one ending I imagined for the end of Dallas. This is a work in progress and has as yet been un-beta'd. This is the first draft. It has been thru spell check but that doesn't catch every thing, enjoy.

* * *

* * *

JR Ewing stared at the full-length mirror in front off him. The strange man who called himself Adam stood behind him in his white suit whispering in his ear. With a bottle of bourbon in his left hand and his daddy's gun in his right hand, he listened and thought off his past. What did he have to live for?

He was never good enough for Jock, he was not sweat enough for Miss Ellie, his brothers despised him on principle no matter what he did, and he made a terrible father and a worse husband. He was 52 years old and the only thing he had in the world was…, what did he have?

52 years and he had nothing to show for it. He was drunk as a skunk and hallucinating.

He watched as Adam became more and more insistent. His eyes became red as he urged him to shoot himself, telling him that the world would be better with out him.

Numb he raised the gun, and pulled the trigger.

The world spun on its axis as he fell to the floor. He heard the door burst open and Bobby yelling at him. Adam was standing above him grinning, his eyes ow, God forgive him, he thought how could I, have ever believed he was an angel. A demon he thought as his world went black.

* * *

* * *

Bobby yelled, "JR!" as he rushed in the room. He watched as his brother fell to the floor red gushing from his abdomen. He quickly applied pressure yelling for JR to hold on. He grabbed his mobile from his pocket and called for an ambulance.

He checked for a pulse when his brother went limp. It was slow but steady. For the first time in a long time, he prayed. What in the hell was going on he thought as he urged the helicopter to hurry. His brother would not do this. He was to strong.

* * *

* * *

There was blackness, he could not tell which way was up or down. Was there an up or down? Where was he? This was not right. He could not remember. Was there anything to remember? What was a memory?

Time seemed to pass but then again it did not. In the distance, there seemed to be a small light appearing. It slowly came closer. The closer it came the more he remembered his life slowly came back to him. Until he recalled every thing and a young looking, man stood in front of him.

The young man glowed in a gentle light. His eyes were kind and yet old he spoke, "Hello, John."

"I don't know if any one has ever called me that?"

The man smiled secondly, "Would you rather I called you JR?"

JR shook his head, "I don't think it really matters. Who are you?"

"I'm Andrew and to answer your unasked question I am an Angel of Death."

JR gulped, "I take Adam wasn't and Angel like he said."

"No, John he wasn't."

Closing his eyes he asked Andrew what happens next.

That depends on you," Andrew said.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked as two chairs seemed to appear out of nowhere behind them.

Taking a seat JR waited for the other shoe to drop.

"John," started Andrew, "You are between death and life. It is possible for you to pull thru and live but then again if you give up you could still die. It is ultimately up to you."

"Why are you here?" JR asked.

"To help you, John one way or the other." said Andrew looking strait into JR's eyes.

He mind was in turmoil he hadn't lived the best life he could have, "What happens if I die?"

Andrew smiled kindly, "Before you lost consciousness you called out to God to forgive you and to help you. At this time, you are among the living. You still have time to change. Accept his forgiveness with a wheeling heart; accept his help and fight to live. It might not be enough to continue living in the world of man but if you set your heart on changing your way you will get to heaven."

JR sat back, "I thought you had to except Jesus and all the rest.," he said waving his hand.

"You did that long ago John when you were a child. You had faith in Him. However, something terrible happened to you John and you turned away from Him. You were angry and hurt but you never stopped believing and even though you tried you never lost faith."

JR was perplexed. He remembered as a child going to church with his Mama when he could even being baptized but for the life of him, he could not remember any great tragedy, not when he was young anyhow.

Andrew took JR's hand in his, "John, the human mind is an amazing thing. I am sure you have heard of how when something is to much for someone to take to protect themselves a person may bloke out a memory either partially or fully for a time or even completely."

JR did not like where this was going he could feel himself beginning to panic. He had taken a lot of shit in his life and if it was that bad, he did not want to remember.

Andrew seemed to grow brighter and JR felt peace and a love that he had never felt before. It was unconditional.

"I don't want to know," he said it might make him a coward but at the moment, he did not care.

"It's alright, John, you don't have to but if you live you might have to confront it. Call on God when you need his help, John. And I do not believe you are a coward. You are not ready yet. It takes a strong man to know his weakness."

JR nodded and took a deep breath, which he thought as he did that he was not really breathing. "Can he help me to accept his forgiveness and change?"

"Always," said Andrew as he grew brighter and brighter until all JR saw was light and all he felt was love.

* * *

* * *

Bobby passed the hallway in front of the waiting room. Blood still covered his hands as he waited for news on JR.

Two Texas Rangers interrupted him.

"Mr. Ewing?" asked the tallest one showing his badge. "I have a few questions."

"Can this wait?" Bobby asked, "I still haven't heard any thing about my brother."

"Mr. Ewing, I know this must be hard on you sir but it will help the time past." said the shorter of the two.

Throwing up his hands, "Fine!" said Bobby stalking into the waiting room. "Ask away."

The tall one asked if they could record it. Bobby nodded as the shorter one took out a small hand held not book.

"Sir," The short one said, "Who has access to the alcohol at Southfork?"

"What!" Bobby spurted.

The taller one cut in, "After bagging the weapon we also sent in the bottle of bourbon in for analysis. Being a high profile case, it went to the top of the list. It was spike by strong hallucinogens. Does your brother use drugs?"

"No!" shouted Bobby, "JR is to controlling to ever take anything that would take that away from him."

"I take then he normally doesn't drink so heavily?" asked the short one.

Shaking his head, "No," said Bobby, "He has a drink with dinner or to celebrate but no I don't think I've ever seen him drunk or heard if he ever was."

"Do you know why he would drink so heavily tonight," the taller one asked.

Bobby stared at the wall. "He is getting divorced for the third time, his oldest son just moved to the east with his grandson and his youngest son moved back in with his mother in England, "Bobby laughed harshly, " and he just lost his business he worked at since he was five years old, other than that no."

The Rangers looked at each other, "That would do it. Do you know if he has any enemy's." said the short one.

"Too many to count." was Bobby's reply.

"We will have to count them. This is a case of poisoning and a possible homicide."

Bobby looked at the two Rangers, "He shot himself."

"But would have done that if he wasn't drugged?" asked the ranger.

"No, he wouldn't. JR is the strongest man I know."

The rangers thanked Bobby for his time and left him to wait for news on his Brother.

* * *

* * *

Mrs. Ellie Farlow sat with her husband Clayton in a little café in Paris eating breakfast when Clayton's cell phone rang.

Clayton grumbled about people always calling when he was eating.

"Then don't answer it," his wife said, "I'm sure it can wait."

"And who do we know," he said, "that wouldn't keep calling until we answered.

He answered the phone as Miss Ellie laughed.

She watched as Clayton listened to the person on the other end. His face became pale. "Clayton what is going on?"

Clayton talked into the phone saying they would catch the next flight out.

Hanging up, he stood and through money on the table. "We have to get to Dallas I'll tell you in the cab."

Standing she followed Clayton and entered the cab that he hailed. As the sped to the hotel Clayton filled Miss Ellie in, "Some one poisoned a bottle of bourbon at south forks. JR got a hold of it and drunk the entire bottle. It was a hallucinating. A apparently he got a hold of a gun and shot himself in the gut. He is still in surgery. Bobby fond him just after and he was taken immediately to Dallas Memorial. It's too soon to tell if he's going to pull through."

"Ow, Clayton." Miss Ellie said as her husband called the airport for the next flight out.

* * *

* * *

Bobby washed his hands for the fifth time he could not get the blood off. Every time he thought he had, he would find a little more. Giving up for now, he headed back to the waiting room.

As he entered, he saw a doctor standing in scrubs covered with blood.

"Are you here for JR Ewing?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm his brother."

"Please sit done Mr.…?"

"Ewing, Bobby Ewing."

"Mr. Ewing," the Doctor started.

Interrupting he asked the Doctor to call him Bobby.

"Bobby, your brother lost a lot of blood but we caught it in time, the actual surgery went well, are concern is the drug's he was given before the surgery. With the Anastasia he was given it is possible that he might not wake up. At the moment I give him a 30 chance of pulling through I suggest you prepare your self and your family for that eventuality."

Bobby was shocked, "Are you saying if he hadn't been poisoned he'd be fine."

"In my professional opinion, yes."

The Doctor left Bobby to his thoughts.

* * *

* * *

Sue Ellen answered the phone as Don and John Ross sat down to breakfast. She listened to Clayton as he filled her in. She did not want to go but John Ross would never forgive her if his Daddy died and he was not there.

As soon as she hung up the phone she booked three tickets to Dallas she could not do this without Don.

When she was done, she took a quick breath and entered the breakfast nook. She watched as her son grinned up at her. Sitting down she calmly told him about his Daddy.

* * *

* * *

Bobby talked on the phone to Teresa, Southfork's housekeeper. The police had released the house and it was being prepared for the invasion off relatives.

Bobby was a little shocked on the number of people that where coming. He new Miss Ellie would come. But He new how many people considered JR a basterd. Why where they coming was it to help, grieve or as vultures.

He might not always like his brother but he did not want him died and he would not let any one hurt him while he was down and defenseless.

* * *

* * *

Miss Ellie got off the plane exhausted. The last news she had heard from Bobby was not good. The Doctors did not have much hope for JR surviving but he was a Ewing and a Southworth, she would not give up on him until he was dead.

Her blood was boiling, she prayed for her son. However, she would find who had hurt her baby and she would see justice done.

* * *

* * *

Sue Ellen was nervous as she exited the Plan with Don and her son. She saw Miss Ellie and Clayton at the baggage claim. She quickly walked towards them as her men followed her.

"Miss Ellie," She said developing her ex-mother-in-law in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"He isn't dead yet," said Miss Ellie.

"No he isn't and I hope he doesn't… " started Sue Ellen.

"I'm sorry Sue Ellen," said Miss Ellie as she interrupted, "but right know I just want to get to the hospital."

"Of course," Sue Ellen said as Miss Ellie turned and headed to the exit.

"I'm going to ride with Grandma," John Ross said as he headed after his Grandmother.

* * *

* * *

Bobby sat beside JR bed. His brother was so pail and still. He found it eerie. JR was always in motion or at least it seemed that way.

He heard the door opened and turned to see who it was. Miss Ellie and John Ross came through the door.

"Mama," said Bobby as he stood and hugged his mother and then his nephew.

"How is he?" asked Miss. Ellie.

"He's holding on for now." replied Bobby.

"Do they know who did this?" asked John Ross.

Taking a deep breath Bobby motioned for them to sit as he filled them in.

* * *

* * *

Days passed as JR hung on for life. Bobby, Miss Ellie, John Ross and a few others took turns sitting with JR. Talking to him and some even praying for him.

As time passed by, only Miss Ellie still clung on to hope.

* * *

* * *

He was content and at peace but he new change was coming. Time was running out. He did not want to leave but he new if he did, he would eventually come back and then move on.

Could he do it, could he go back? It would be difficult and painful. He new that and still.

Nothing good ever came easy and he wanted to see John Ross grow up. Maybe he could be the man he was meant to be. He was afraid.

But he would try.

* * *

* * *

The first thing he noticed was beeping. It was a steady sound. There was something in his throat and a hissing noise. He knew these sounds. His mind was groggy it took time for him to realize he was in a hospital.

He heard a door open and closed. He was so tired. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

* * *

The next time he woke to a voice reading to him. It sounded like his Mama but that could not be, she was far away he did not know were but it was far, far away.

He drifted off again.

* * *

* * *

It was his Mama, how much time had passed. He did not know but he tried to move his hand as his Mama read.

Her voice stopped, "JR," he heard spoken anxiously, "move your hand again baby."

Trying harder he moved his hand again, "Ow baby, think God. Mama's going to get the Doctor, I will be right back do not go to sleep.

* * *

* * *

Miss Ellie hurried to the Nurses station. "His awake get the Doctor here immediately my sons awake."

Not waiting she quickly made her way back to JR's room.

* * *

* * *

The Doctor soon entered and started to evaluate her son.

* * *

* * *

JR felt tape being removed from his eyes. He blinked. His Mama was there. He could see her and a strange Doctor.

"Mr. Ewing," The Doctor said, "At this time you have a breathing tube down your throat. I know it is uncomfortable but until I know you can breathe on your own, it stays in. Now to communicate I want you to blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you under stand."

JR blinked once slowly.

"Good," said the Doctor, "Do you know my Name."

JR blinked twice slowly.

"Very good I'm Doctor North. Now do you know the woman next to me?"

JR Blinked yes.

"Is she your sister?" asked the Doctor.

JR Blinked twice.

"Is she a nurse?"

JR blinked Twice again.

"Is she your mother?"

JR blinked once.

"I know this is frustrating Mr. Ewing but we need to do a neurological Exam. If all goes well you should have that tube out by tomorrow."

The Doctor asked Miss Ellie to leave so that he could finish the exam. Leaving Miss Ellie told JR she would be just out side.

* * *

* * *

In the hall, way she quickly went to the Nurses station saying that she would be in the waiting room and to go get her as soon as the Doctor was done with JR.

As soon as she was in the waiting room, she sat down and called Southfork.

* * *

* * *

Southfork was in an uproar it had been 7 days since JR had been hospitalized. Everyone was expecting there to be a funeral but JR was still alive and had woken up.

Everyone had mixed feelings. Who had poisoned him and would JR make a full recovering?

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

JR pretended to be asleep. He loved his Mama but she was hovering over him. He didn't need that what he needed was some peace so he could think.

He was breathing on his own. He never thought he'd be so grateful just to be able to take a deep breathe. That breathing tube was hell but if his O2 stats went any lower they would intubate him again. The very thought made him shudder.

Bobby had been in earlier and told him about the spiked bourbon, in a way he was glad that he was poisoned. If he hadn't been then they would have him on suicide watch and he had enough of the nut ward to last him a life time.

It worried him that he might have done it any way. Was he suicidal?

He remembered Andrew and Adam, and it frightened him, but that was probably the point.

He needed to leave. Get away from Dallas and his so called family and get his head straight.

He realized that he needed help, and that he wouldn't get it with his family. After all most of them were screwed up to.

* * *

"JR are you done playing possum?" asked Miss Ellie as she looked up from her book.

JR sighed, "Not yet Mama, I'm thinking."

Putting her book down she took his hand in hers. She asked, "What about?"

He opened his eyes and looked at his Mama, "That I'm screwed up. That if I don't get some help, nothing is going to change. Hell I might even drink my self to death."

She brushed his hair off his face, "Ow, JR, we will help you get thru this after all that's what family is for."

Shaking his head he gripped her hand tighter, "No, Mama, I love you but I don't think you or any one in the 'Family' can help. I think I'll see a professional after all that's what they went to school for. This can't be fixed by just love or kindness, Mama. I wish it could be."

Tears came to Miss Ellie's eyes as she listened to her son. Nodding her head she said, "I'm proud of you son. It takes a strong man to know his weaknesses."

JR laughed but stopped almost immediately with a wince.

* * *

Bobby sat at the dinning room table with Christopher next to him. His son was chatting with John Ross while his mother Sue Ellen and her husband Don conversed among them selves, every one else had left Southfork.

It seemed they had only been interested in staying when JR funeral might be just around the corner. Hell, they hadn't even visited JR at the Hospital.

Only Bobby, Miss Ellie and Clayton had been by to see JR since he woke up, not even his son John Ross had gone.

This upset Bobby, He had always thought they were a close family but apparently not.

Unable to finish his lunch he got up with out saying a word and headed to Dallas Memorial Hospital.

* * *

* * *

Bobby stood in JR's hospital room next to the window while Miss Ellie sat in a chair by the bed with Clayton standing behind her.

"JR, I don't understand why you won't come back to Southfork it's your home and you still need time to recovery even if they are letting you out tomorrow," argued Bobby.

JR closed his eye's with a sigh. They had been having the same discussion all afternoon. Looking at his brother he explained it to Bobby again maybe this time it would get thru his thick skull. "Bobby, listen to me. I'm only going to say this once more. I've arranged to go to a clinic and no I'm not telling you were Mama and Clayton know in case of an emergency. I've been drinking to much and I just need a rest. I don't want to go to Southfork not right now and maybe never again."

"But why?"

"I just do."

* * *

Several days had past since he arrived at the clinic. It was located in a beautiful small town in the mountains. It was not much different than being in a resort he thought except for the number of medical professionals on sight.

He sighed and sat back further in the chair. There was a magnificent view from his window but he couldn't enjoy it. He would enjoy it more if his appointment wasn't looming over him.

It was why he was here but he wasn't looking forward to it at all.

* * *

* * *

The room he entered was comfortable. Cozy, even he thought, he sighed and took a seat opposite of the doctor.

"Mr. Ewing how are you feeling today"

Staring at the floor he frowns and then looks at the Doctor, "Nervous."

The Doctor sits back further in his chair, "Why?"

JR fidgets in the chair, "I don't really know except I don't want to be here."

"You're here voluntary correct." ask the Doctor as he jots a note down on the pad laying on his lap.

"Yes, I know I have some problem, in all honestly probably more than a few but I .. I never talked about them."

"Why not?"

Looks out window then back at doctor, "For one thing I was taught that if there's a problem you fix it, but there really wasn't much talking done. You talked about business or small talk, not much else."

The Doctor nodded before asking the next question, "You were married, did you ever talk with your wife."

"Which one, the first or the second?"

"Lets start with the first."

"Sue Ellen, no, not really."

"Then you tried."

He thinks back into the past, "At the beginning but I couldn't really talk with her. She'd change the topic and after awhile I just stopped trying I guess."

"What did you try and talk about."

"At first us, that she could yap on about, then," he fidgets in discomfort, "does it really matter?"

"Would you be here if it wasn't?" ask the Doctor as he writes another note.

JR sighs, "Family, what I thought about them even how I felt a bit."

"Why just a bit?"

"She'd tune me out by then, I once told her Bobby married Cliff Barnes and she agreed with me."

"Did you talk with your second wife?"

"Cally, no she was young when I married her, to young really."

"Why did you marry her?"

"I don't know."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't really remember."

The doctor sits forward in his chair, "I think you do remember and I think that not only do you still want to talk about it but that you need to."

JR doesn't say anything to the doctor.

"But I think that this is a good beginning, we can talk more tomorrow. I'd like you to do some homework for me."

JR inwardly groans but nods his head.

"I want you to think back to your first marriage and write down three things you wanted to talk about with Sue Ellen."

JR agrees and leaves the office more nervous than when he went in.

* * *

To be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

What had he wanted to talk about with Sue Ellen. He honestly couldn't remember, he remembered what they fought about but what about before.

He made it back to his room and sat in front of the picture windows not really seeing the landscape. When he was courting her they seemed to talk about just anything. But know that he thought about it they really hadn't talked much about anything.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and she listened to him or so he thought. Now that he thought about it, she was having trouble with her family, especially her mama, and wanted every thing to be perfect. Except he wasn't perfect and had never claimed to be.

He had wanted her to be on his side but she hadn't wanted to be in the middle of any conflict, not really.

But what had he wanted to talk about, family and Oil maybe. They did talk about that, at least he thought they had. Maybe he just remembers talking at her.

_____________________________________________________________

The next day he entered the office with his palms sweating.

"Mr. Ewing why don't you take a seat. Would you like a glass of water."

He nodded his head and took the glass greatfully. Sipping it seemed to calm his nerves.

"So did you think of three things."

"Family and oil."

The doctor smiled a little and sighed as he looked down at his notes. "Those a two general topics, JR. Can you think of something more pacific."

"No, not really."

"Let's play a word game, alright. I'll say a word and you say the first thing that pops in your mind."

"What if nothing does?"

"Then say 'nothing.' The first word is Blue."

"Sky"

Son

"Gone"

Bird

"nothing" with a shake of his head.

Father

"bad"

Jock

"Scared"

Mother

"disappointed"

Brother

"competition"

Oil

He shook his head "to many things"

"We'll get back to that. Love"

"None"

"Alright that gives us some where to start. We'll pick it up again tomorrow."


End file.
